One type of vehicle cooler, which is, for instance, disclosed in EP-Al-0 590 945 and which is joined by brazing, comprises a heat exchanger assembly which comprises on the one hand a row of flat fluid conveying tubes, which are juxtaposed to be passed by a first fluid, for instance, liquid circulating through an engine block and, on the other, surface-enlarging means arranged between the tubes and adapted to be passed by a second fluid, e.g. cooling air. Each tube has opposite large faces, to which the surface-enlarging means are applied and which form the primary heat exchanging sides of the tube. Since for reasons of strength the large faces of the tubes cannot have an optional width, the heat exchanger assembly is generally made up of several parallel rows of tubes, which are successively arranged in the flow direction of the second fluid through the heat exchanger assembly. Therefore, between each pair of rows there is a dead zone in which there is no heat exchange between the fluids. This dead zone can consist of up to 10-15% of the total depth of the heat exchanger assembly.
In order to increase the heat exchanging capacity of the vehicle cooler, it is known to provide each tube with several internal, parallel channels or ducts, which are mutually separated by a thin partition wall. The width of the tubes can thus be increased while maintaining the strength, and the vehicle cooler can be formed without said dead zone. Such a “multichannel tube” is, for instance, known from EP-B-0 646 231.
There is, however, a constant need of improving the capacity of heat exchange in vehicle coolers, especially as there is limited space for vehicle coolers in today's vehicles at the same time as the need for cooling is increasing, in particular in trucks. An improved capacity of heat exchange can be used to increase the cooling efficiency of a cooler having a given size or to reduce the size of a cooler having a given cooling efficiency.